


Дурная кровь

by Orizuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Horcruxes, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orizuru/pseuds/Orizuru
Summary: Вопреки увещеваниям мудрого профессора Дамблдора, любовь — не панацея. Страх слишком глубоко пустил свои корни, и если верить сказке Барда Бидля, на которой помешались все величайшие умы современности, Смерть отступит только перед равным себе.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	Дурная кровь

Небо над Паучьим тупиком с каждым годом опускалось всё ниже и ниже. В детстве казалось, что трубы фабрики, не выдержав, вот-вот надломятся и тяжелый свод рухнет на землю, придавив кособокие дома и погребя под собой сутулых, невзрачных людей. Снейпа била крупная дрожь. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, он взмахом палочки задёрнул шторы и обернулся. Глава Ордена Феникса явно владел легилименцией гораздо лучше, чем хотел показать.

— Вы же не думаете, что это конец?

В голубоватом свете предрассветных сумерек старый маг был бледнее обыкновенного. Сняв очки-половинки, он провел рукой по лицу, как будто отгоняя чужое наваждение, и склонился над очагом.

— Очевидно, так, — негромко произнёс Дамблдор, поворошив тлеющие угли. — Малфой ответил на твое письмо?

— Нет, сэр. 

Снейп прошёлся по комнате и обессиленно упал в кресло. Три года назад, когда чернила впитались в кожу, мир держался на прочных недвижных столпах: кумире, магическом знании и свободе вседозволенности. Идол исчез так же быстро, как был возведен. Волшебник нахмурился, проводя пальцами по чёрным линиям на предплечье. Змея съёжилась и неестественно извернулась кольцом.

— Я больше не чувствую метку. Розье и Нотт организовали несколько собраний, но Тёмный Лорд не оставил никаких инструкций на случай своего исчезновения. Он ничего похожего не предполагал.

— Через пару месяцев забудутся и будут жить дальше. Если у них, конечно, хватит на это денег. Аластор уверен, что Лестрейнджи не смогут откупиться. Юная леди Блэк, похоже, сошла с ума.

За последние несколько месяцев ряды пожирателей смерти сильно поредели, паранойя Тёмного Лорда достигла своего пика. Мог ли Он по-настоящему бояться своих слуг, никто не знал наверняка. Но исчез Регулус, за ним слишком быстро угас Орион. И сомнения укоренились даже среди самых преданных. Разросшаяся, неуправляемая толпа фанатиков, потерявшая свой культ, сбрасывала старую кожу и возрождалась в ещё более ужасающих формах.

— И вы им это позволите? — плотно сомкнутые, твёрдые губы предательски дрогнули. Взъерошенный, слишком прямой Снейп походил на загнанного мальчишку, который пытается справиться с не вовремя подкатившими к горлу слезами.

— Они устали, Северус. Их можно и даже нужно понять. Люди измождены этой войной. Они хотят любить, заводить семьи, растить детей. Видишь ли, это свойственно не только маглам, — медленно проговорил Дамблдор. — Пора и нам остановиться.

Снейп глухо закашлялся и согнулся пополам, зажав рот руками. Привкус огневиски вызывал тошноту, бессонница ныла в висках. День назад, таким же жутким вечером, он сидел, скрючившись, в кабинете директора Хогвартса и выл, бормоча бессвязные обвинения и проклятия. От обрывочных воспоминаний стало дурно, и к щекам прилила кровь.

Ночь на Хэллоуин восстановить в памяти полностью так и не удалось: лишь размытые очертания человеческих фигур, приглушенные голоса и горький запах гари. Очнулся он так же, как все. Сжал крепче окоченевшими пальцами палочку, вошёл внутрь, держась позади, не поднимая глаз. Ему было легче, чем остальным. Он знал, что увидит.

После катастрофы комок громко кричал и бился в одеялах, как будто пытаясь выбраться наружу из плотного кокона. Снейп наблюдал издалека, как маленький свёрток с рук на руки передали сначала Макгонагалл, а после великану. Тонкий, пронзительный голос до сих пор звучал в ушах.

— Что будет с ребёнком?

— Останется с родственниками, полагаю, — Дамблдор нервно усмехнулся, побарабанил пальцами по покрытой царапинами каминной полке. — Возражаешь, Северус?

В последнем письме — совсем немного о Дурслях. Про неловкую встречу Поттера с сестрой, про отвратительную вазу, которая пришла от нее в подарок на свадьбу, ещё несколько сухих строк. Он хорошо помнил костлявую девчонку с длинной шеей и рыбьими глазами, грубую и озлобленную, мало чем отличающуюся от него.

— Петунья терпеть не могла Лили, — с трудом выдавил из себя Снейп после длительной паузы. — Не думаю, что она обрадуется.

— О, об этом можешь не беспокоиться. Джейн совершенно на нее не похожа.

Повисло тревожное молчание. Дамблдор не смотрел на собеседника и не собирался ничего объяснять. Отвернувшись к окну, он извлек из забрызганного грязью рукава мантии палочку, машинально повертел ее в руках. Длинные пальцы старика медленно скользили по узловатому древку.

— Почему нельзя отдать её в другую семью? У Поттеров много друзей, которые будут счастливы приютить девочку-которая-выжила.

— Маглы смогут защитить ее гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь.

— Я вас не понимаю, сэр.

— Сейчас этого и не требуется, мальчик мой, — встретив вопросительный взгляд, Дамблдор поправился. — Так будет лучше для всех.

— Значит, мы будем просто сидеть и ждать, пока Темный Лорд вернётся? Почему министерство ничего не предпримет? — по лицу Снейпа пробежала тень отвращения, но он тут же вернул себе самообладание.

— Волдеморта подгонял страх смерти, он подготовил себе пути отступления, даже если никого в это не посвятил. Сейчас нельзя бить наугад и, тем более, пускаться в хаотичные поиски. Мы не сможем избежать тех жертв, которые принесет новая война.

Снейп, неотрывно, как загипнотизированный, следил за движениями Дамблдора. Неторопливость и спокойствие, с которым он говорил, пугали и завораживали одновременно. Но представить себе, как девочка, пусть даже и хорошо подготовленная, будет противостоять волшебнику, который несколько десятилетий подряд наводил ужас на всю магическую Британию, было сложно. Впрочем, не сложнее, чем выжить после смертельного проклятия.

— Я уже много раз это слышал, чаще от Тёмного Лорда. Ваши вынужденные жертвы, — Снейп цедил слова сквозь зубы со странным злорадством, — были напрасны. Не ищите себе оправданий, имейте мужество.

— У нас очень мало времени, Северус. И его следует использовать с умом. Восстановить силы, дать аврорам оправиться и прийти в себя, а мисс Багнолд укрепиться на посту министра и снова завоевать доверие людей. Волдеморт сделал свой выбор, и пророчество начнет сбываться, хотим мы этого или нет, тогда, и только тогда, когда придет срок. В твоих силах не допустить моих ошибок и защитить ребёнка Лили, пока он постарается защитить нас всех.

Злоба притупилась, на смену ей пришло отчаяние. Водоворот чужих мыслей шквалом накрывал Снейпа. Когда Тёмный Лорд оказался настолько слаб, что не смог справиться с новорождённым младенцем, величайший волшебник вслед за ним отступал в тень.

— Вы не господь-бог, и я не хочу быть частью вашего плана. Почему вы думаете, что люди должны слепо следовать за вами снова?

«Это ли не безумие?»

— Поговорим об этом позже, — мягко произнес Дамблдор. — Я смогу обеспечить алиби, только в том случае, если ты останешься под присмотром. Иначе, исход суда может быть непредсказуем. Хорошо подумай, прежде, чем дать ответ.

— Весь мир не мог с Ним справиться, а вы хотите разыграть глупый спектакль, — собственный голос показался чужим, язык стал невозможно тяжелым. Снейп задохнулся. Затуманенный горем и алкоголем разум вновь и вновь отбрасывал его назад, в холодное утро. К телам на полу, детскому плачу и безжизненным, обескровленным лицам авроров.

— Доброй ночи, Северус.

Зелёные языки пламени уже поглотили высокую сухопарую фигуру, а Снейп так и застыл в кресле, всё силясь отказаться от нового подданства.


End file.
